


Romance At The Youth Club

by flickawhip



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ernie gets a date.RP Fic.





	Romance At The Youth Club

Much as Lila was not the youngest of people, she was still the one who had to deal with the children in her care. She had always worked with a local youth group and when the youth club had been advertising she had brought her group with her. Now, watching the children mingle she had moved to settle at the bar, glancing at the man behind the bar with a smile. She could get to like it here. Ernie smiled at her.

"Hey what can I get for you miss?"

"I'll take a tropical storm Ernie... it sounds... delightful."

Lila's smile was gentle, but a little flirty. Ernie smiled back at her and mixed the requested drink. Lila watched him with interest, only looking away when the youngest child in her group came running, clearly distressed.

"I don't...Slow down."

Her signs were fluid and yet, it was clear she barely understood. 

"Which little... monster... upset you Libs?"

The girl's hand pointed directly at a little boy and Lila rose, her voice low. 

"It's okay Sweetie, he's just trying to show off."

She had scooped the little girl up, settling back on her seat and letting the child cling for a while. Ernie had looked over and watched the situation develop. He had finished mixing Lila's drink and placed it on the counter in front of her before going back to the food area. He had returned a few minuets later. In his hands he carried a tray. On that tray was a big burger, a tall glass of milkshake and a very large banana split with 3 huge scoops of ice-cream and lashings of whipped cream on. He smiled and laid it on the counter in front of Lila and Libs.

"Here you go little one...no one comes to Ernie's Juice bar and goes home in tears."

Libs had said nothing, choosing instead to all but hurl herself at Ernie, hugging him and signing frantically. Lila had laughed softly. 

"She says thank you.... and I think she might just be a fan..."

Her voice softened as she took a sip of her drink. 

"Thank you... it really is... very kind of you."

A pause, a shy smile then. 

"I'm Lila, that sweet little thing is Libs...."

Ernie laughed at Lib's hugging him and signed back.

'Your very welcome.'

He then turned to Lila.

"No worries and it’s nice to meet you...I'm Ernie by the way...though you probably guessed that."

"Oh... I knew... I've been watching you for a while now."

Lila smiled. 

"The kids have been wanting to come here for a long time and I needed to be sure they would be safe... now I see I could enjoy myself here too... it's not often I have any... adult... company."

Whilst Lila was talking, Libs was eating her meal. Ernie smiled.

"Yeah well...I pride myself on the Juice bar being a safe haven for any and all who needed it. Especially kids... I love kids...love being around them it keeps me young if not in body then at least in mind and spirit you know."

He smiled over at Libs.

"Awww she's a corker of Little one and don't worry about the meal it’s on the house."

"Perhaps I could come and keep you company a little more often?"

"That could be nice."

Libs signed something one-handed, giving Lila a wry smile. 

"I think Libs would move in given the chance..."

Lila smiled. 

"She's not my child by birth... but then, none of these children are... they just come to me when their parents need a rest."

"That takes a big heart to do that."

"Well, my house is huge... and empty. Why not let the children have somewhere to play and make friends."

Lila smiled. 

"Besides... I'd be lonely without my little chickens."

"Yeah I think I would not know what to do with myself if I didn't have the old juice bar."

"You'd probably end up doing the same thing as I was... sitting home and waiting for life to just stop happening."

Lila sighed. 

"But... we each have something now... and a new friend."

Ernie smiled and nodded. Lila smiled. 

"Can I be honest?"

"Of Course."

"I remember you... from high school... I wasn't exactly popular and... well, I used to have a crush on you..."

"How flattering."

"Hard to forget the one guy who never laughed at the 'nerd in glasses'."

Ernie gave an embarrassed smile and shrug.

"Ahhh...wasn't anything much really."

"Well, I remembered it."

Lila smiled, glancing down at her hands before she spoke again softly. 

"I was wondering... if you'd like to maybe go on a date sometime?"

"Sure..."

"So... same time tomorrow? Or... now?"

"Which would be best for you?"

"Mmm, well, once I get the little ones home... I'm basically free."

"I finish about 3 ish."

"So... meet back here at 4?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Lila smiled, watching as the children finished playing and Libs finished eating, the group soon leaving.


End file.
